


Future Paths

by Tarlan



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Lester wasn't certain what possessed him to invite Becker into his home after they all survived convergence.





	Future Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts).



> For primeval-denial 2017 exchange - For **knitekat** : I tried to include some of your prompts and likes. I really hope you enjoy this story.

Lester watched as Jess returned to work, waiting until no one was looking before showing any sign of weakness. The Future predator had slashed at his side and even though Becker had put him on an IV and the medics had cleaned the wound and poked enough needles in him to make him wonder if he was a pincushion, he knew he would feel terrible once the painkillers wore off. He sank into his chair and thought about the past few months culminating in this potentially apocalyptic day. He should have known Philip's altruistic plans would all end in tears but Philip must have dangled the potential for limitless power in front of the ministers like a particularly juicy, gold-plated bone, making them sit up and beg. No wonder they had made plans to give the man a knighthood - if he'd succeeded, of course. Philip was gone, sacrificing himself in vain when destroying the facility didn't shut down the super-anomaly he'd created, and Lester did feel a pang of regret for the slight misjudgement of Philip's character.

The anomaly was closed now but no matter what the others thought, Lester was a realist, and he was unconvinced it was all over. So when the phone rang moments later he had not been surprised in the least.

Still Lester was unsure why he had mentioned his wife - or rather his ex-wife. He guessed it was just to keep up appearances or to give himself the illusion there was someone waiting for him at home, someone who cared. In reality they had separated several years earlier, finalizing the divorce months ago, and if anyone here was aware of his change of marital status they remained silent, allowing him his little white lie. She was happy with the settlement, which consisted of everything but the London flat, his precious Jaguar XK, and the clothes on his back, not needing anything more from him as she had money in her own right, as well as most of his now. At least the divorce had not been the messy affair he’d seen too often from other break-ups in Whitehall and hadn't ended up splashed over the front page of some low-brow tabloid. They had parted on good terms overall, citing an irrevocable breakdown of the marriage rather than her reveal the truth of his indiscretion with another man. She had known of his preference towards both sexes when they met so would have never used it against him regardless, of that he was certain, and Ryan had taken the knowledge of their short affair to his grave 65 million years ago. There had been no one since then, and yet those few nights with Ryan had broken the shackles of his loveless marriage. He might even have considered himself happy while it lasted.

His thoughts returned to the feel of Becker’s strong fingers massaging his shoulder, silently berating himself for his ill-advised attraction to handsome soldiers.

After ordering the team off to investigate the disappearing train he turned his thoughts back to the most recent events. Lester was certain the minister could convince the meteorologists to come up with something plausible to explain the strange sky caused by the super-anomaly - strange atmospherics bringing the Northern Lights further south, or sunspots affecting the Earth's electromagnetic field. However, there was hardly any point. Everything had changed. They could hardly deny the existence of the anomalies or the creatures that came through them after Philip's failed project. The Edmontosaurus tearing along a busy London street eating innocent shoppers had put paid to that, and other anomalies opening all over the world had caused more animal incursions.

His hand shook as he took a sip of water. As well as the opening of new anomalies, Lester had a feeling he ought to have Jess monitoring for any unusual events in the UK that could be put down to strange animal attacks, especially following recent events. He knew his team here could deal with anything, and he even prided himself on being able to face down monsters as long as it wasn't insects again; he hated creepy-crawlies, especially ones bigger than a man. The rest of the world would have to deal with their own problems.

The team returned a few hours later having found the missing King's Cross train. It was fortunate for the driver and his passengers that the other side of the anomaly was miles of swamp or it could have been a train wreck when it derailed, literally. Connor made an educated guess of a time period of a 500-600 thousand years ago so hopefully it was enough time for the train to decompose completely before some archaeologist dug it up, surmised it was a crashed spaceship, and wrote another book about 'Aliens'.

"It didn't take much to convince the driver and passengers to follow us back through the anomaly," Becker stated proudly.

"Five soldiers with guns convinced them," Matt added with a tight smile.

"All the better for herding thirty people in the right direction," Becker added with a slightly evil twist of his lips that Lester mirrored.

"Shame I can't get you to herd certain members of Whitehall." He shifted in his seat and felt a sharp pain along his side, aware of the painkillers wearing off.

Becker's lips tightened with open concern. "Shouldn't you be resting, Sir? Nothing's that important, you know." 

Lester waved him off. "Yes, yes. As soon as you lot have your reports on my desk."

He could see they were all tired, and Future!Man Matt looked a little cagey, but Lester had found he gained more concise reports if they had less time to write them. He'd learned that lesson the hard way after giving Cutter a whole weekend and ended up with a forty page crash course on wingless insects and spiders in the Devonian Period. Riveting stuff... Hardly.

An hour later the last report was placed onto the stack on his desk. Lester placed them into his briefcase and headed off to his lonely flat, a little surprised when he found Becker waiting beside his car.

"You shouldn't be driving," Becker stated, holding out his hand for the key but Lester simply gripped it tighter.

"If you think I'm going to allow you to drive-."

Becker indicated towards the large 4x4 in the next parking bay. It was built like a tank, which seemed apt considering its owner. The strong painkillers had taken the edge off his pain but had left Lester feeling dull-headed, which probably meant he wasn't fit to drive, so with a longing glance at his sports car, he pocketed his keys and barely protested when Becker held the passenger door open for him. The journey back to his flat was spent in strangely companionable silence and Lester certainly didn't complain when Becker assisted him from the higher cabin of the 4x4. In fact he would have insisted on it because his side was hurting like a bitch now, to coin a phrase from the people across the Pond.

"I should check on that," Becker stated softly. "Make sure you haven't pulled any stitches."

Lester didn't know what possessed him to invite Becker inside to check his wound, and into his bedroom. He barely contained a shiver as Becker's strong, agile fingers teased open his shirt, helping him remove it, and then those fingers had carefully tended to him, applying more antibiotic cream to ensure the wound didn't get infected before changing the dressing. He felt a lot better, more comfortable, and moved to retrieve a fresh shirt from his wardrobe when Becker caught his forearm and turned him back.

Lester couldn't recall if he had said or done something to lead Becker on but soft lips covered his, growing firmer as the kiss deepened. Perhaps he could blame it on the painkillers and his fuzzy mind later but for now he craved the touch of another human being, another man. He didn't resist as he ended up sprawled across the bed, losing more clothes with each passing second until they were both naked. Lester hissed as he pulled on his wound and Becker's touches became soft caresses that slowly took him apart. When he next opened his eyes it was...

"Morning, sunshine."

Becker's smile was as bright as the morning sun slanting through the slit in the curtains from where they were drawn together hastily the previous evening. He was unabashedly and gloriously naked, but then he had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Strong, with the well proportioned muscles of someone who kept himself fit for duty. Becker placed two teas on the bedside table and sank down on the edge of the bed, and it was only then Lester noticed his smile was a little brittle as if uncertain what would happen next. Lester knew he had to be the one to decide how far he wanted this relationship to go. He had already lost one lover to the anomalies, and Becker put himself in danger every single day in the line of duty. Yet Lester had no regrets for those nights spent with Tom Ryan or for the bittersweet memories left behind, and as he thought back to all the ways Becker had shown how much he cared for and wanted him, now seen in a new light, he knew the only regret would be not taking a chance on them now.

Decision made Lester pulled back the covers, holding them open for Becker to climb back into the bed beside him, and frowning when Becker seemed to hesitate.

"Well, come on. I can't hold this blanket up all day. I'm an injured man."

Becker snorted softly, smiling broadly as he clambered in and pulled Lester to him gently.

Lester had seen the images brought back from a future too close for comfort, of rusting bodies of cars that, brand new, wouldn't look out of place in this current day. He had seen the giant bugs and had already tangled with Future Predators twice now, and knew how devastating the combination might be. There was no guarantee the streets were not already crawling with creatures from the past and future, so they had no guarantee they had put Matt's apocalyptic future behind them. For all Lester knew they had simply delayed it for a few more years.

All he knew was the road ahead of them was uncertain, but if Lester had to travel along an unknown future path then he could think of no one better beside him than Captain Hilary James Becker.

END  
 


End file.
